


狡兔戲法

by cavale



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Violence, F/M, Masturbation, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搶在痛覺帶走她意識之前，笑罵他忠誠近乎愚直。</p>
            </blockquote>





	狡兔戲法

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：自殘、血腥、自慰有。  
> 附註：劇情洩漏，我怎麼覺得看了Utopia後整個人都不好了。

　　沉住氣，他面對盥洗台上方的半身鏡，指尖夾著匕首的刀身，一刃一劃的刻記在左腹上。  
  
　　他知道幫眾和美國中情局是怎麼在茶樓包廂裡密會的，戴有鑲寶石金戒的手指如同手指虎，絲毫未收斂力道的直往 Letan下腹招呼，幾小時下來的拷問得不到什麼結果，無恥叛徒，把江湖上人稱兔佬的刀疤大頭逼急了，粗聲對被架在椅上的女人吼道。  
　　身旁管事的把茶水啐了口到汙穢的地毯上，其餘的連同瓷杯全砸往她胸前。欠操的婊子，他們用最不堪入耳的穢言咒罵後，指使打手拽著那頭秀麗的紅髮，將瘦弱女子拖行到店門外的大街上，那是個繁忙的廣東辦公街區，儘管她哀聲低求著，路經的人們望見堂口弟兄袒露的刺青趕緊紛紛走避，撤腿遠離，倏地便淨空了該地。  
  
　　佇足在對街巷弄裡的死角，屋舍的陰影掩去他的存在，視野極佳，於是他摘去耳裡的竊聽耳機。看著制住她手腳的平頭男子索利剝開襯衫，整個人搵在砧板功用的車道上，把她側翻固定好位置，遠遠看去，裸露的平坦腹面就像畫布，而動刀的左舵手執起骯髒的鈍刀，依循堂主的吩咐，開始在上頭作起畫來。  
　　經手亞洲事務一段時日，他學了不少中文，知道兔這個字有不少筆劃，也知道刀鏽自然不好使，行刑者得在同處多磨蹭幾下才能刻出下一筆，把字拆解成一聲聲呻吟的公開處刑。  
  
　　他強忍衝上前拐倒對方的怒意，絞緊手指，指甲深深刺入掌心，關節逐漸褪去血色，像是兔毛般的雪白。  
　　不知過了多久，喧鬧的人聲漸歇，道上的人蹲踞在茶樓前哈著菸，徒留她如破碎的洋娃娃臥倒在血泊中，原先還抽搐著，而後踢動的小腿漸漸停了下來。  
　　他緩然一扳扳鬆開拳頭，讓阻斷的血液重新灌流入手掌，觸感有些麻痺，但他還是本能的拉起夾在西裝內袋裡的對講麥克風，沉著的下達指令，「開始行動。」  
  
  
　　他知道MI5裡的人是怎麼說她的，不外乎就是殘酷、無情，但也正是這麼一個冷感嗜血的人，發掘了他的資質，將她口裡的漂亮男孩收歸到自己的羽翼底下，讓他不再是手長腳長、靠壁站好的花瓶，而是像工具一般使用他、信任他，允許他單獨帶隊抄了整個堂口，自己則像個初生嬰孩蜷縮在他懷裡，搶在痛覺帶走她意識之前，笑罵他忠誠近乎愚直。  
　　儘管緊急加壓止血，在搬運過程中還是有更多溫熱的血液汩汩滲入他的襯衫，得把西裝外套包裹在外才不會惹人疑竇，他快走帶跑的抄過捷徑，聽到她虛弱的擠出這麼句話，登時激動到哽咽，沒脫口回問她：「妳不也是嗎，漂亮女孩。」  
  
  
　　知道兔子身分的人幾乎已經除盡，Philip Carvel也在掌握之中，他們需要塑造一個揉合部分現實的幌子，若說謊言代表一半真相，無異是最嚴重的謊言；但謊言若是真相的一部分，則難以辯駁，於是他頂替她成為了兔子先生，把敵人的目標自她身上轉移開來，他繼承了Letan的假名，即便只是分身，他也甘心做她的影子。  
　　當他撈起衣服下襬展示給她看時，她的神情專注且肅穆，傾身蹲低身驅，取下皮革手套輕輕拂過皮開肉綻的刀痕。  
　　「你的忠誠讓我心碎。」  
　　她的語氣像是嘆惋，又像是苦痛被對半分攤的釋然，呼出的氣息掠過他的褲襠，他得利用傷口的陣陣劇痛，才得以克制自己的生理反應。  
  
  
　　交辦命令下去後，他顧不得止血，逕自避進廁所隔間內，經濟蕭條引發的罷工潮使得上班時間的男廁裡空無一人。  
  
　　他氣息紊亂的急喘著，連門都尚未鎖死，便手抖不穩的解開皮帶，拉開褲頭拉鍊，一併把底褲扯至膝窩，在翻闔的馬桶蓋上坐了下來，一掌握住自己莖身根部，邊揣想著她半跪在跟前，燦亮的紅髮滑過大腿內側引起的微癢觸感，艷紅的唇彩先是半吞著前頭，舌尖調戲似的戳刺著薄縫，接著將他下身全含了進去，原先按在膝頭的手掌挪至內側，指甲搔刮著囊袋──高潮迎來時，他全射在未關實的門板上，向外推開了些許，他自後頭露出部分的鏡面看到自己滿面潮紅，歡愉的表情夾雜著羞愧，他趕緊闔上門，扯斷衛生紙條，迅速地清理好自身和環境。  
  
  
　　他是崇拜她的。  
　　所以他必須在同樣的位置，刻上同樣的印記，如此這般，他們共通的恥辱才享有相同的痛處。  
  
  
  
  
　　　

FIN. 07/20/2014

**Author's Note:**

> 關於Edward Fox和Ed Brich飾演的這助手的真名，我個人認為他是沿用了Milner的假名，看在他在展示傷口是這麼稱呼她的份上。  
> 另外我一直想到《木蘭辭》裡的最後兩句：「雄兔腳撲朔，雌兔眼迷離，雙兔傍地走，安能辨我是雄雌？」


End file.
